Battle of wills
by batman7568
Summary: This is an AU.What if harry was taken by someone in the mountains of Himalayas to a sacred school started by Merlin himself. After 16 years of training Harry must return to the wizarding world as they need their savior. powerful harry! evil and powerful Voldemort!
1. Game begins

(Somewhere in the mountains of Himalayas)

A man could be seen climbing the mountain covered with thick snow as fast as he wanted to reach the top of the mountain as fast as knew someone was following him but he had to reach the top and deliver the message to the could take the man who was following him but knew that man could never reach the top as only person with strong will could make the climb and he knew most of the voldermort army was they were through the climb he turned back he knew he had lost his 2 more hours of climbing he at last reached the top.

Standing proudly on the top was building which looked like a place was hidden from wizarding world only few people knew about existence of this place or better known as Merlin approached a guard wearing a Armour standing at the gate and asked him "Hey Chang! where is master? Chang scoffed and ignored him and replied with distaste"Sirius what are you doing here".Sirius signed but replied"Look I know you don't like me but right know I have more important things then deal with your petty will you please tell me where is master? I have to deliver a message to him and its Sirius voice he guessed something serious must have happened and he couldn't help but ask 'what happened?'.

Sirius replied in a grave voice "You-know-who attacked Hogwarts we tried to defend but we were no match for him He took all teachers and students prisoners as of now Hogwarts is under his control".Chang blood ran cold he knew that Hogwarts was considered one of the most protected place in the world and if you-know-who could lead attack on Hogwarts and take control of Hogwarts then it could only mean that voldermort's power were Sirius how did you escape if You-know-who have control on Dumbledore created a hole in wards put by you-know-who long enough for one of us to knew the moment he started tempering with wards you-know-who will only hoped by the time he realized I could cross anti apparition ward."And you succeeded" Chang replied."Yes now tell me where is master"Sirius snapped he was really getting impatient know.

No need to get snappy they are in the peace nodded made his way toward the courtyard covered with thick trees and in the center stood a huge statue of world greatest wizard in front of the statue on two stone platform were two was a very old man with a large beard and the other looked like a very handsome boy with messy black hair of sixteen years of age with eyes closed.

Both were on a platform facing each other and appeared to be meditating but someone could have mistaken them for being dead as it appeared that they were not even breathing but Sirius knew that they were in high state of bowed on one knee and said to the old man"Master I bring a very bad you-know-who have taken over Hogwarts all the students and teacher have been taken old man just signed he knew this will happen nodded towards Sirius and turned his head towards the boy and only said "its time Harry".At last the boy opened his eyes and revealed a startling pair of emerland green eyes and looked towards sky and said"Let the game begins".


	2. Entry

(Six hours ago Hogwarts great hall)

It has been over 1 year ago when Voldermort returned by undergoing a ritual taking Amelia bones past 1 year has changed the lives of students of day there was news of a death eater attack and students now dreaded morning post fearing about the safety of their family.

Ginny entered the great hall immediately took a seat at the corner of the corner of gryffindor table next to her friend Dana and Colin and signed as usual they were bickering and tuned them attention was then caught by owl with a red envelope she knew what it was and inwardly cringed and hoped it was not for knew what it was and it was selfish of her of hoping to transfer the pain on others but she could not help message was send by ministry to family of a person who is killed in death eater signed in relief when she noted it was flying towards ravenclaw the owl dropped the letter in the lap of the sixth year ravenclaw girl whose name she coulnt girl read the letter and immediately stated crying her friends lead her out of the great around she found all the others occupants except slytherins had grim expressions and look of compassion on their Fred and George were acting very serious but this war has changed them all hadn't it .

She sighed and prepared herself for the towards her friend Dana she found her staring at was always able to tell when she was Dana knew everyday watching these letters arriving affected Ginny a will always be thankful to what happened in her first year she never thought she could have a was afraid she will be used just as Tom Riddle used Dana has shown her the meaning of helped me come out of my shell I created,Ginny considered Dana her sister in all but expression turned questioning after watching my expression I just shrugged and said"I am fine".Thankfully she let the matter rest.

Getting up we all headed towards our charms as we reached our destination we heard a whimper."Did you hear that"Dana asked.I just nodded and headed towards the near a deserted corridor we saw Malfoy and his cronies standing over a first year girl was crying and pleaded to Malfoy to let her Malfoy just said"you are lucky to be touched by pure blood and mudbloods like you are born for this very reason".I was disgusted at what I was hearing and i knew I just could not leave the girl like this so I decided to intervene and motioned for Colin and Dana to stun Malfoy goons while I shot a stunner at his back.I immediately hugged the first year girl who clung to me and started crying hysterically while Colin and Dana levitated Malfoy and his cronies in nearby broom closet.I just murmured words of comfort in her ear trying to somehow calm the girl.I looked at faces of Colin and Dana they both looked disgusted at what Malfoy was trying to all knew we couldn't do anything against Malfoy as his father was a member of board of Governor and everyone knew high ranking death eater which basically ran the government as Fudge was in his pocket.

It was good thing that we attacked them from back so they didn't see who stunned them because if they had then they knew the consequences will be severe for them and their family,

The first year girl had now calmed down but was still clinging to her. At last the girl tugged on her sleeve I looked down she asked me one thing with a look that broke my heart"when will it stop?'.I just hugged the girl once more and said soon.

It was lunch time when we arrived for lunch after attending our classes just as we were about to sit the entire Hogwarts stated to shake Professor Dumbledore and other teachers sprang to their knew that wards have been was under attack.

Albus Dumbledore watched the scene in front of him with grave stood at the gate of Hogwarts with thousands of his knew the wards wouldn't hold for much turned towards professor Mcgonall and said "Tell the students to return to their common room and alert the aurors and Sirius you have to go and bring back help because only you know where to go I can make a hole in anti apparition ward put up by Voldermort long enough for you to didn't wanted to leave but he knew he didn't had a choice and just be ready Sirius I am going to make a hole now and then he waved his ward around Hogwarts and ordered him to apparated with a sighed and turned to filius "filius ask every professor to meet me in great hall nodded instructed the students to leave.10 minutes later a loud gong was heard throughout Hogwarts he knew the wards have turned towards his fellow professors and said"we are heavily outnumbered but we must fight and try to keep the students safe".All the professors nodded but they did have fear written on their that moment the great hall gate was blasted and in walked the dark lord himself smirking followed by his didn't gave the defenders any time and waved his wand in a slashing motion. Anybody wasn't able to bring their wand out except Dumbledore who managed to conjure a the professors except dumbledore dropped to the ground calmly walked toward dumbeldore and asked him"surrender you fool you are outnumbered or would you like if I order my men to kill your precious teacher or was right and dumbeldore admitted his defeat and surrendered his wand and said"you cant win this war no matter how much you try".The only reply he received was laughter from Dark lord and his follower. "We have already won dumbledore"said voldermort in between his laughs.

He asked his men to tie every professor by chains with runes which prevented the person to do professors watched helplessly as they were taunted after being bring all the children out in great hall now the new generation should meet their new quickly bowed left the great hall.

Ginny,Ron,Hermonie and all others gryffindor were trying to ensure first and second years students that everything will be all right when they heard the fat lady shouting a moment later a man entered followed by others all wearing the death eater mask they started yelling at us to move into the the great hall.I watched towards Ron and he just nodded and we knew we had no choice we followed them out to the great scene was not what we expected it be Professor dumbledore and other teachers were tied by chains and kept in what looked like a transparent were watching us around I found out that all others houses were present there all looked scared except the slytherins who looked particularly then I noticed sitting on the headmasters chair was lord voldermort himself.

Voldermort stood from his seat seeing that all have arrived his voice carried power and his aura was rolling off him I could understand now why people called him that I have your attention I would like to say that you all are lucky to meet me,I am lord voldermort the future emperor of wizarding kneel before voice carried power that just demanded human to follow his command but i did not kneel i turned around and saw that only gryffindor and few huffelpuff did not kneel Dark lord just smirked and snapped his fingertips.I found my backbone bending against my dark lord only laughed and muttered 'foolish gryffindores'.

Now before we move forward there is one more thing to take care off or rather one more person to take care tell me dumbledore where is Harry potter?Is he alive?

Immediately whispers begins to form in the great course all of us have heard about him Harry Potter the boy who after his disappearance not much was heard about calmly replied"that is something i do not know but I can tell you he is very alive".I don't have time for half truths tell me dumbledore where did you hide him?I have been searching for him since I returned 1 year time he got no response which only fulled his anger the dark lord turned his wand towards dumbeldore and shouted old man started writhing on the will be last time I will ask you you fool WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?

At that moment a figure began to materialize in the center of the great hall int the looked as if he came out off thin the figure fully descended downwards towards the figure was boy of same age as Ron and was incredibly handsome with emerland figure after the moment of stunned silence just said "there is a saying if you a search by heart you can even find the god whereas I am just a mortal.


End file.
